


More Than a Farewell Kiss

by ggbayley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward family moment, Caught in the Act, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexy Theon, Sweetness, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbayley/pseuds/ggbayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb says an intimate farewell to Theon. Catelyn has unfortunate timing.</p><p>~</p><p>Robb nodded, burying his nose in Theon’s soft brown hair. “I’m really going to miss you. It’s too lonely being king already.”</p><p>“Keep the bed warm for me.” Theon pulled back, flashing Robb his wicked grin. “It’ll be all I can do to restrain myself until we’re alone.”</p><p>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Farewell Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during A Clash of Kings (Season 2)

“I can’t believe you’re going already.” Robb was holding Theon tightly against him.

“It’ll only be for a little while.” Theon held Robb with no less force. “Then I’ll return with the Iron Fleet, and we’ll crush the Lannisters together.”

Robb nodded, burying his nose in Theon’s soft brown hair. “I’m really going to miss you. It’s too lonely being king already.”

“Keep the bed warm for me.” Theon pulled back, flashing Robb his wicked grin. “It’ll be all I can do to restrain myself until we’re alone.”

Robb groaned, leaning in to claim Theon’s lips. Theon’s arms wound around his neck, pulling him in close. They kissed softly, Theon’s smile tickling Robb’s lips as he pulled back just a hair. “You fucked me so hard last night,” Theon breathed, his breath caressing Robb’s cheek sensually, “I can still feel it. I’ll probably be sore for days.”

Robb cupped his cheek, gazing soulfully into his eyes. “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he murmured. “I just couldn’t have enough of you!”

“I’m not complaining.” Theon grinned. “I’ll enjoy it, and dream of the next time I take your cock.”

Robb groaned, his fingers clutching Theon’s back. “Fuck, I wish we had more time!” he moaned.

“We have enough, for this.” Theon sank to his knees, his hands settling on Robb’s thighs.

Robb glanced at the tent’s door, then nodded, the breath already coming heavier in his chest as he pushed his tunic up so Theon could unlace his breaches. Theon reached through the laces to pull out Robb’s cock, bringing it to his lips. Robb groaned as the heat of Theon’s mouth closed around him, his fingers trailing through the Iron Islander’s soft hair.

~

Lady Catelyn was glaring at the guard. “I need to see my son!” she repeated.

“He’s not to be disturbed. “ The man stood resolutely.

“And just what is he going, that’s so vital?” she demanded.

“He’s in counsel with Lord Greyjoy, m’lady,” the guard replied.

Catelyn threw her hands in the air. “Again? They were in counsel all last night!”

“Lord Greyjoy is about to depart for Pyke. They…m’lady!” The guard called after her, but she had already shoved past him into the tent.

The scene before her brought her up cold. Robb was standing, his head thrown back, fingers buried in Theon Greyjoy’s hair. Theon was just sitting back, and it was impossible to miss the flick of his tongue as he licked the seed from his lips. Robb let out a sigh, but his eyes bugged when they opened to find Cat there. “Mother!” he cried.

She was too shocked at first to speak. She and Robb stared at each other, both frozen. It was Theon who moved, pulling Robb’s tunic down to cover him and rising to his feet. He met Cat’s eyes, and his look held no apology. His smug gaze seemed to say, ‘That’s right, I’m fucking your son.’

Theon moved for the door, which seemed to wake Robb. “Don’t go far!” he called, swiftly reaching to tuck his tunic back into place. “What are you doing here, mother?” he demanded. “I wasn’t to be disturbed!”

She gaped at him. “I never dreamed you…Robb, how could you?”

Robb glared at her defiantly. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

“You’re a king! What if one of your lords had seen you?”

“None of my lords would have barged in unannounced! Only you would do that, mother,” Robb snapped. “Theon’s leaving for Pyke tomorrow - ”

“Is this how he ensures you of his loyalty?” she demanded. “Is that the kind of king you are?”

Robb stared at her, a bolt of anger sparking in his eyes. “Is that what you think of me?”

Catelyn was shaking her head incoherently. “How could you do this? You’re just a child!”

Robb’s hands clenched in anger. “I am not a child! I’m a man, and a king!”

Catelyn seized his hand, squeezing it as she stared pleadingly into his eyes. “You mustn’t do this, Robb! Rogues like Greyjoy, they might offer some assurance, as a moment’s comfort – “

Robb threw her hand off. “Theon isn’t a sycophant! He’s my lover. He’s been my lover for two years!”

Her horror showed on her face. “No,” she gasped, her eyes so wide it hurt. “It can’t be. You were just a baby! He - ”

“He didn’t, mother.” Robb glared. “I did. He did see me as a boy. I showed him different. I’ve been a man for longer than you know.” His words were harsh, angry.

Catelyn was so shocked, she was trembling. She found the stool by Robb’s makeshift desk and sat heavily, eyes wide and distant as the information penetrated her mind. “So he didn’t – you’re not - ” She swallowed. “Robb, you need to marry .”

“And I will,” he replied confidently. “I know my duty. What I do with Theon is not your concern.”

Catelyn took a deep breath. In that moment, he sounded like Ned had, when she had pressed for the identity of his bastard’s mother. Some things are not your concern. She steadied herself, trying to look past the shock and settle her mind. So Robb took pleasure in another man; it was not unheard of, and Robb had been discrete. For two years he had sought Theon’s arms, and she had never once suspected. While it would never be a way she wished to see her child, Robb had the right of it. What he did, in the privacy of his own space, was no one’s concern but his own.

Cat stood, putting on the prim face of Lady Stark once more. “I’m so sorry, Robb,” she told him. “I won’t intrude again.” She went to the door, pausing a moment as she reached it. She turned to him, relieved to see that his anger, too, had faded. “I do want you to be happy,” she said softly.

He gave her a little smile, understanding settled between them. “Thank you,” he breathed. She shared his smile, then turned and left.

She tried not to let it bother her when he asked the guard to summon Theon once more.


End file.
